roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Stars Without Number Roll4It
Stars Without Number is the second ongoing series on Roll4It. The series uses a mix of the old and new Stars Without Number roll play system rules. The new edition is still being revised so rules tend to unexpectedly change between the episodes. Background In the early twenty-second century, humanity discovers the spike drive, a method of faster than light travel that allows them to travel between stars using dimensional routes through so-called 'Drillspace' or 'Metaspace'. This drive is far from perfect, however. It is dangerous to those who use it, and it can take up to a year for travelers to reach their destination. Eventually, the spike drive is largely replaced by jump gates. These jump gates, with the help of a psychic, allow a ship to travel between two gates nearly instantaneously. Though the use of the jump gates humanity begins to expand their reach almost exponentially. Unfortunately, this network of jump gates collapses when a galactic event called 'the Scream' kills most of the human psychics and drives the few that survive insane. In seventeen minutes time, the human worlds are cut off from one another and those worlds that relied heavily on the gate network die when critical supplies can no longer be shipped to them. Those worlds that survive eventually begin to send out ships to rediscover the galaxy, map the ever changing dimensional routes and find out which worlds survived and which did not. The HMS Intrepid is one such ship, and is tasked with exploring the Hydra sector. Will it succeed in this task, or will it be lost among the stars like so many explorers before it? Episodes Characters Player Characters * David "Dave" Cooper - Consultant Pilot and disputed Coward, played by Bentham. * Salvatore “Stacks” Rizzetti - Gangster Warrior and mechanic, played by Splattercat. * Ulysses - Barbarian Psionic and Turnip Farmer, played by Aavak. * Delilah - Pessimistic trader, played by Daelric. Deceased Player Characters * Lt. Monroe - Gunnery officier on HMS Interpid, played by Splattercat. * Lt. Taggart - Comms officier on HMS Interpid, played by Aavak. * Dr. Garrack - Medical doctor on HMS Interpid, played by Daelric. * S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. - Protocol Droid Adventurer Kill Bot, played by Daelric. Non-Player Characters Allies * Cptn. Jameson - Captain of a fuel tanker, encountered at the start of episode 2. * Captain Black - Captain of the HMS Intrepid. * Bill - Chief engineer of the HMS Intrepid. * Donna - Salvatore "stacks" Rizzetti's trusty sidekick. * Kyle - Stacks' combat droid companion in the Star Games. * Gregor - A member of the Russian/ Mediterranean/ Nords who fought beside Ulysses against the Deep Swimmers. Enemies * Mars - Shady man that attempted to illegaly sell life support to the crew. * Victoria * Iro * Silverfang * Tasha * Ivan * Jake * Merrick * Tori Cast Main Cast * EnterElysium * Aavak * Splattercat * Bentham * Daelric Guests None yet Other * HocGaming - Voiceover for the Roll4it Stars Without Number intro video. Category:Stars Without Number